Traditional or conventional balaclava hoods are used and have primarily one element for function, or one function, which is for warmth in cold environments, whether they are for sports, any outdoor activity, or for working in the outdoors. Manufacturers' balaclava hoods typically cover some portion or all of the face and eyes, or have an open portal for the face using “wicking” material to keep sweat away from the human body/skin. They are designed for cold weather without bulk using a double-sided fabric that “wicks” the moisture away from the skin and circulates body heat.
An articulating body protective device for protection from impact-based injuries, especially relating to sports activities, is provided by a fabric outer balaclava hood element or garment and pound force impact force related elements, which are strategically provided in predetermined locations within the layers of the balaclava outer hood garment for protecting the human head from injuries related to impact during sports or athletic activities.
The cartridge actuation mechanism includes a triggering device that can be actuated to open the cartridge by means of a chemical charge in the cartridge inflator actuation system. The inflator sets off a chemical charge, producing an explosion of compressed inert gas, filling up the bladder airbag system. The actuation is in response to a compressive force of predetermined impact force or magnitude, and in doing so the inflator sets off the chemical charge. A compressed gas cartridge is held in an interior pocket of the balaclava hood system, specifically in the clavicle member of the hood system, and attached to an inflatable bladder airbag system. The compressed inert gas cartridge connects to the bladder airbag system through a cartridge actuation mechanism. The actuation mechanism is resultant of pound force of compressive pressure from impact force.
The impact sensor system embodies the ability to sense pound force whether it is resulting from just acceleration, or angular acceleration, or rotational acceleration. This impact sensor system embodies the ability to sense pound force thereby sending a signal to the actuation mechanism triggering the compressed inert gas cartridge to release the inert gas, which immediately and instantly inflates the bladder airbag system thereby protecting the neck and clavicle of the user or wearer. The impact force may be sensed from “contact” whether it is from a “contact surface” including, but not limited to: helmets worn by human wearers, contact with other humans not wearing helmets, and impact with other parts of the human body, such as, but not limited to: legs, shoulders, elbows, hands, wrists, knees, feet, ankles, shoes worn by the human, hips, and other body parts and the like, plus the impact force may be sensed from “contact” whether it is from a “contact surface” such as, but not limited to: the ground consisting of grass, dirt, man-made turf, such as astro turf, or synthetic turf used instead of grass, snow, ice, asphalt, clay, concrete, other surfaces and the like.
The balaclava hood member, in some instances, will exhibit a layered configuration that includes a soft comfortable double layer of wicking material, a strong, pliable and durable bladder system (formed out of some polymer, such as flexible plastic, including, but not limited to thermoplastics including polyethylene, polypropylene, polystyrene, polyvinyl chloride, and polytetrafluoroethylene), and a lead system attached and originating from the electrode sensor system distributed throughout the head and located in between the double layers of wicking material in the balaclava hood system, with the leads attaching to the actuation mechanism thereby triggering the release of the inert gas contained in the compressed inert gas cartridge that connects to the bladder airbag system through a cartridge actuation mechanism, with the inert gas release inflating the bladder airbag system, which is the resultant of pound force of compressive pressure from impact force to the human head. Suitable flexible yet resilient plastics used for the bladder airbag system using polyethylene, polypropylene, polystyrene, polyvinyl chloride, and polytetrafluoroethylene that is flexible, but durable for holding shape under impact conditions, excessive heat conditions, not losing its strength or shape. The inert gas cartridge system may have a cylinder shape and consist of, but not be limited to metals, plastics, screws, nozzles, seals, clamps, and other components, parts and materials not listed. The bladder airbag system, electronic sensor system, leads, inert compressed gas cartridge, balaclava hood system may be joined to one another in various different methods, such as mechanical connectors, stitching or sewing, adhesives, cements, glues, fusing techniques, and other materials or techniques not listed.